DS Smith (2009 character)
DS Smith was the leading officer in the investigation after Roy and Hayley Cropper informed the police that after Tony Gordon had confessed to killing Liam Connor, he'd also threatened to kill them. Although DS Smith had reassured the Croppers that they'd done the right thing by going to Weatherfield Police Station and giving statements, the couple feared for their safety and were all set to head off to the Peak District, leaving Anna Windass and John Stape running the café, whilst Tony - inwardly panicking that the police were onto him - packed his fiancée Maria Connor off to a health spa for the day and headed into Underworld. There he was arrested on suspicion of Liam's murder and taken to the police station for further questioning. Unaware that Tony had been released on bail and that he'd already stolen a set of keys to Roy's Rolls, the Croppers were relieved and decided to stay put. That evening, Roy received a call from the Weatherfield Conservation Society about a sighting of a bat colony and was invited to go on night-watch down at the canalside. Intent on revenge, Tony followed Roy down to the canal and after a fight, Tony dropped Roy into the murky water although after a change of heart and unable to watch him struggle after a while, he dived in and pulled Roy to safety before heading off to the police station to hand himself in. Interviewed a second time by DS Smith, Gordon confessed to paying henchman Jimmy Dockerson to run over Liam out of jealously and revenge having found out that his wife Carla was having an affair with Liam (her brother-in-law) and also admitted to trying to kill Roy that evening. With Roy having been found and brought back to the café flat by Hayley and Becky McDonald, Hayley phoned the police to report the attack. Stunned to hear about Tony's confession, she quickly phoned Maria with the news. His crimes were soon public knowledge and within a matter of days, Tony's estranged wife Carla arrived unexpectedly on Maria's doorstep. DS Smith was eager to speak with Carla and during her interview under caution, she denied all knowledge and told the officer that she hadn't seen Tony since February. In a separate interview, Tony confessed to the murder of Liam Connor, the attempted murder of Roy Cropper and was due to appear in Weatherfield Magistrates Court the following day. Pleading guilty he was remanded in custody until a trial date was fixed. Whilst in a meeting with Underworld client Boyd Rickson the following month, DS Smith summoned Carla back to the police station for further questioning. He informed her that Jimmy Dockerson was now in custody for his part in Liam's murder. Scared witless that she could also be implicated if Jimmy's details were still held on Tony's computer, she kept her composure and told Smith that she'd never heard of Dockerson and although Tony had said that he was responsible, she didn't believe him. Carla was subsequently released without charge. :For the 2019 female police officer of the same name see DS Smith (2019 character). List of appearances 2009 *Fri 13th Nov (2) *Mon 16th Nov (1) *Thu 19th Nov *Mon 23rd Nov (2) *Thu 26th Nov *Mon 14th Dec (1) *Mon 14th Dec (2) Category:Coronation Street characters Category:2009 minor characters Category:Detectives